


Research

by shaqfu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: “What are you doing?”“Research.”Olivia clicked on the speaker next to the word Google just defined for her.“Booby,” the speakers of her computer boom.





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poofysleeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poofysleeves/gifts).



Amélie opened the door and walked into Sombra’s room without knocking. “What are you doing?”

 

“Research.”

 

Olivia clicked on the speaker next to the word Google just defined for her.

 

“Booby,” the speakers of her computer boom.

 

The room filled with silence, word echoing in both their ears. Olivia felt Amélie’s glare.

 

“If you’re going to just stare at me, then leave,” Olivia says, going to click out of the tab.

 

As if broken from a spell, Amélie scoffs and walks over to the computer chair and leans over to whisper into Olivia’s ear.

 

“You want to do some field work?”

 

As Olivia opens her mouth to make a comment, a sigh escaped her lips as Amélie’s perfectly manicured nails trailed up her sides hitting a sensetive spot on her sides, then nails turning to deadly pads of fingers skimming over already pebbling nipples. Another sound escaped Olivia’s lips, this time a gasp, Amélie’s touch welcome.

 

Overcoming the shock, Oliva turns her chair to face Amélie. “At least look at me, if you’re going to do this,” she says, patting her legs to invite the other to sit on her lap.

 

Amélie accepts the invitation, continuing where they left of. Their lips clash, all teasing and biting, Amélie’s hands still on Olivia’s chest, thumbs running over Olivia’s nipples over and over again as if she was keeping a beat. Olivia’s hands lazily laced together on the back of Amélie’s neck, debating whether or not to chance running her finger’s through the sniper’s hair.

 

The kiss grew fervorous and the more they got wrapped up in each other, the more they felt like something more had to be done.

 

“Can this chair recline?” Amélie asks, pulling away from Olivia’s lips and tracing her finger over the elastic of the hacker’s shorts.

 

“Yea,” Olivia croaks almost out of breath, blusing, as she reaches for the lever under the chair.

 

With a predatory grin, Amélie gets off the chair, and commands Olivia to lean back.

 

Amélie sits in front of the chair on her knees and pulls at the hem of Olivia’s shorts. 

 

“Oh, we’re doing this?” Olivia, asks in shock.

 

“Lift your ass so I can get to where I need to be,” Amélie replies without answering the question.

 

Knowing exactly what needed to be done, Olivia lifted her body and pushed her shorts and underwear down as Amélie pulled them towards her. 

 

Amélie kissed up the length of Olivia’s leg and stopped when she found herself centimeters away from her real goal. Already glistening, Amélie couldn’t help but feel a chill of excitement run up her spine. Daringly, she looked up and made eye contact with Olivia. 

 

“Wh—ah,” as soon as Olivia opened her mouth, Amélie licked at Olivia’s folds, while still making eye contact with her hookup.

 

Gripping the edge of her computer chair with one hand and biting down on the palm of the other hand, Olivia tried to stay as still as possible.

 

Amélie ran her tongue up and down Olivia’s clit, laving every inch, coaxing stifled and quiet sounds out of Olivia. Amélie wished for a moment that they all lived under the same roof as Talon, she wanted to hear everything at its intended volume.

 

“If you want to keep quiet, so bad, how about you be useful to me,” Amélie directed, as she swatted away the hand in Olivia’s mouth and replaced it with her long and thin fingers. Obediently, Olivia ran her tongue over the digits, quickly wetting them for her partner.

 

With a thank you, Amélie brought her fingers down to incorporate it into her pleasuring of the hacker in front of her. Slowly, she rubbed the lips of Olivia’s vagina while still flicking her tongue across her inner walls. Once her fingers were wet, Amélie began to transition to her next technique.

 

Slowly, she let her finger sink down into Olivia and pumped in a rhythm as she began to suck and nibble at the clit.

 

With each lick, it became harder for Olivia to sit still. Amélie alternating between using her mouth and fingers. Pressure and pleasure was beginning to mount, making it harder and harder for Olivia to focus and keep quiet. She bit her lip to hold in the strings of curses she wanted to spout.

 

Noticing that it was getting harder to control herself, Amélie paused to look up at Olivia in all her bliss.

 

“Why’d y-you stop?” she asks, almost glaring at Amélie. “I’m dying here,” she pleas.

 

With a bite on the inside of Olivia’s inner thigh, Amélie went in with new rigor. Licking, sucking, biting everything she could, Amélie was going through the motions of trying trying to hit every nerve Olivia had with calculating accuracy.

 

The pressure was too much, Olivia began to buck in her computer seat, feeling like she was about to release. If she could just hold out for a few more seconds, this would probably be the best orgasm she’s had in a long time.

 

There was a knock on there door. As soon as the sound was heard, the couple completely froze and all change of completing was gone.

 

“Hey, y’all ready to go to McDonald’s?” the voice of Jesse McCree rang out from behind the door.

 

“What?” Olivia whispered in confusion to Amélie.

 

“Oh my God, I came in originally to ask if you wanted to come to McDonald’s with us, but then the booby thing happened and I was just amazed by your stupidity, and then…” Amélie admits, trailing off trying to figure out an excuse for her actions, still on her knees.

 

“Y’all good?” comes the voice from behind the door.

 

“Yea, uh, yea, give us a second Jesse,” Olivia shouts trying to cover the couple, Amélie still trying to think of a good answer.

 

“Come on, let’s get dressed,” Olivia says, pushing her chair back and standing, feeling a little weak kneed but still offering her hand to Amélie. “I’ll take care of you later,” she whispers, with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh this is bad, but linnette, you paid me, so I'll do what I must, for you.  
> I don't even go to overwatch.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vicunad) | [tumblr](http://www.countvonroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
